<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu Pokemon AU Shorts by thisworthierking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245372">Haikyuu Pokemon AU Shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisworthierking/pseuds/thisworthierking'>thisworthierking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, pokemon - haikyuu crossovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisworthierking/pseuds/thisworthierking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Small little drabbles/ oneshots about Haikyuu characters set in the pokemon universe, each chapter has its own summary. Feel free to request things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haikyuu, Pokemon AU, the tiny giant that Hinata looks up to was a trainer with a smaller team. + Hinata with a Growlithe / Arcanine</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He still remembers seeing that match on the TV, the ‘tiny giant’, a man with just a 4 pokemon team, battling the 8th gymleader. He remembers the rush, the excitement of the crowd, so many people stopped on the streets, watching the broadcast, trying to see - could he do it? Could someone win the gym challenge with such a small team? When he had won the match it was all the region talked about for the rest of the year, most conversations revolving around the incredible feat. </p><p>It was a memory the Hinata held dear. Watching the broadcast on the tv in the shop window, seeing someone prove that you didn’t need a huge team to win, just a small one, held together by their bonds and their trust in one another. After watching that match he had excitedly run home and found his mother, declaring that he was going to become a pokemon trainer just like the tiny giant. </p><p>And he had spent the following years doing everything in his power to make good on his declaration, he was going to be the next tiny giant! His mother had got in touch with the local pokemon professor who in turn got in touch with a pokemon breeder, and a few weeks after that match on tv Hinata had his very own pokemon.</p><p>It had been small, just an egg, a mystery pokemon that’s trainer hadn’t wanted it, and Hinata knew that with whatever pokemon was in the egg, he would become the greatest pokemon trainer. He worked tirelessly for weeks, taking care of the egg, and researching pokemon, going to trainer school whenever he could, and learning from anyone who would give him pointers.</p><p>The egg finally hatched and a small growlithe had crawled out, it had shone as bright as the sun, and Hinata’s smile matched it in brilliance. From that day the two of them had become inseparable, Hinata was always seen with his little ball of sunshine following close behind.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And now, three years later he was facing a difficult decision. Hinata clutched a sun stone in his hand, all he needed to do was let Growlithe touch the stone and he would evolve into an Arcanine, but did he want to?</p><p>“What are you waiting for, idiot?” The loud voice of Kageyama cut through the still air of contemplation. “Just give it the stone and evolve it so that your team will be stronger, why is this taking so long, you want to be stronger don’t you?”</p><p>He had a point, and Hinata knew it, but evolving a pokemon was a huge step, they changed appearances, and in some rare times, they could change personalities, what if he evolved Growlithe and things changed? </p><p>“What if after I evolve him he decides I’m too weak a trainer and leaves?” It was Hinata’s biggest fear, losing his first pokemon, his best friend. Sure, during his pokemon journey he had gained new pokemon, and even found other trainers to grow with and learn from, Kageyama being one, but none of them could replace Growlithe if he left.</p><p>He heard Kageyama let out a long sigh before he felt something suddenly hit him in the back of the head, before he could turn around to yell at Kageyama for throwing something at him Kageyama had started yelling at him.</p><p>“Is that seriously what you’re worried about?! God you’re such an idiot, Hinata the Idiot. Don’t you know by now that you’re a strong trainer? And the bond you have with your growlithe isn’t going to break over something so small. Just evolve it already so we can head back to the others, we’re almost to the 4th gym.”</p><p>While the words may have been unkind, they did help reassure Hinata of his choice, he looked at the sun stone in his hand again, maybe it wasn’t that difficult a decision after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Iwaizumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iwaizumi catches a Trubbish, and knows the perfect name for it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the faint rustling sound that had caught Iwaizumi’s attention. </p><p>He had been heading home for the day, all the gym challengers had either been beaten or moved on, so now he could head back to his apartment and relax. Walking the same path he normally took, he hadn’t really been paying much attention to anything, the thought of getting home and having dinner taking up most of his thoughts, but as he had passed by the alleyway he had heard a faint rustling sound that had broken him from his thoughts.</p><p>Peering down the alley he couldn’t see much, but the rustling sound persisted. Curious about what type of pokemon it might be Iwaizumi headed down the alley, trying to catch a glimps of whatever was there. The rustling sound grew louder the further into the alley he got, until he reached the halfway point and discovered the culprit.</p><p>A Trubbish was sitting on the ground, sifting through the garbage, taking stock of what was there. An idea suddenly crossed Iwaizumi’s mind, and he quietly pulled out a pokeball, prepared to catch the little guy. A short toss, and one, two, three shakes of the pokeball, and it was done, Trubbish was caught.</p><p>Holding the ball in his hand Iwaizumi smiled, “I know just what to name you.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Iwaizumi was chopping up some vegetables for dinner when he heard the door open, he was about to call out to see who was there, but whoever had entered beat him to it.</p><p>“Yoo hoo~ Iwa-chan, are you home?” </p><p>He heard the door shut and the sounds of someone walking across his house.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m just finishing dinner, I’ll be out in a sec, you can pick which match you want to watch first and get the tv set up.” He heard a noise of agreement from Oikawa, followed by the tv turning on and the sounds of dvds being sifted through and tossed to the side. Satisfied that the task would keep Oikawa out of trouble long enough for him to finish dinner Iwaizumi resumed chopping the vegetables, adding them to the stew pot before beginning to clean up the kitchen. His newly acquired Trubbish, was sitting on the floor, happily watching Iwaizumi go about his tasks. He had been bahaving himself and staying out of trouble, until he saw Iwaizumi pull out the trash can, and toss a bit of trash in. Iwaizumi had put the trash can away and turned around to start washing the dishes when he heard a small thud, followed by some rustling. Turning around he spotted his trash can knocked over, and his Trubbish happily sitting in the mess, munching on some wrappers.</p><p>“Oi! Trashykawa, get out of there!” His shout startled the Trubbish - Trashykawa - and caused him to drop what he was holding. Iwaizumi quickly scooped him up, placing him on the table before starting to clean up the mess.</p><p>He had barely started cleaning however when he heard Oikawa call out from the other room.</p><p>“Get out of where? You told me to go through the dvds.” Iwaizumi could hear the confusion in his voice and chuckled to himself, he couldn’t wait to see what Oikawa’s reaction to his new pokemon would be.</p><p>“I wasn’t talking to you Crappykawa.” Iwaizumi heard footsteps begin to approach the kitchen, so he quickly finished cleaning up the spilled garbage before standing up.</p><p>“Then who were you talking t-” Oikawa abruptly cut himself off, having just walked into the kitchen and spotted the Trubbish sitting on the table.</p><p>Iwaizumi immediately spotted the pout forming on Oikawa’s face, a smile growing on his own in response.</p><p>“So mean Iwa-chan”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bonus:</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr at volleyboys-club.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>